


Too Pretty for a Hookup

by SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst



Series: One-Shots That'll Make You Smile [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I'm rating it as teen in case I ever write a second chapter, Kara is such a hilarious dork, One Night Stands, One Shot, Supercorp One Shot, kara and lena don't know each other, kara danvers does not seem to fully understand one night stands, the Tinder AU no one asked for, this was just an excuse to write something hilarious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst/pseuds/SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst
Summary: Kara sets up a one night stand with a brunette. But when she meets her at the bar, things don't go as planned. AKA the Tinder One-Night Stand One-Shot AU that no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it with the one-shots. This one (once again) features a dorky Kara that is just too hilarious for her own good. Lena is speechless from her adorable dorkiness. This was inspired by an ask that was sent to me by MegxRubia on Tumblr saying she just did something crazy and agreed to a one night stand with someone on Tinder. My hand slipped and this little one-shot came to life! Enjoy:)

Kara clicked on the accept button on the screen and immediately cringed. Gasping as she saw the evidence of the decision she'd been hesitating to make for the past 3 hours.

A one night stand.

On an app called Triple L - which Kara realized after much much thought that it stood for _Ladies Loving Ladies._ It was an app that Alex had installed for her out of the obligation of getting Kara to hook up with someone to break the dry spell she had been on.

‘ _Kara, it's not a big deal. You hook up for one night, have a great time, and then you never see them ever again. You need this.’_

Unfortunately, her sister was right. As much as Kara hated to admit it and would probably never will. She had been on edge lately. Jittery and easily irritable. She tried everything. From meditation to stress relieving herbal teas to soft music playing in the background. But it was as though her body was always frustrated.

Sexually frustrated.

Which brings her to this moment. She had clicked yes to a brunette one night stand she matched with that she was already regretting. The act of tapping on the screen to accept took at least 3 or 4 hours of pacing and huffing and sighing and eyeing the cursed device. But eventually, she willed the tip of her finger to lightly touch the glass screen.

And now here she was. Regretting it. Que another 3 hours of pacing.

* * *

Kara sat at the bar twirling her straw in what was some type of cherry cocktail with lots of that vodka stuff that didn't affect her. She wasn't sure what was in her cocktail or why she even ordered it. But something about the cliché of drowning your nervousness in a drink seemed somewhat comforting. She had seen it in movies and TV shows and found it to be an interesting behavior at first. Drinking something that can alter your brain to make you do stupid things because you were scared of doing stupid things to begin with.

She could never fully understand humans.

But she didn't argue that the color of her drink sure managed to take her mind off of her night. It was a peculiar kind of red. Not crimson red but not pink either. It was more of a...

“Ms. Danvers?”

“Yes, that's...”

Kara turned towards the voice and almost gasped. A beautiful brunette with striking green eyes stood before her who can only be described as a victim for having a profile picture that did absolute no justice to the real thing.

Kara's eyes followed the ruby diamond hanging around a chiseled neck and dropping just shy of a peeking cleavage. The woman wore tight black pair of jeans with a sleeveless white blouse held around her neck and dipping low enough for Kara to notice the black bra underneath.

Kara's eyes shot up before she lingered longer than what was appropriate, going up to meet green ones that effortlessly stole her breath away. They were forest green, but shone bright whenever the light shone at them. Kara's mouth opened and closed, trying to grasp onto the words she was about to speak, but her mind suffered a short circuit that enjoyed it far too much.

“Ms. Danvers, are you alright?”

Kara suddenly shut her gaped mouth and shook her head defiantly. “Nope. This isn't happening.” she pressed her lips tightly in frustration.

_Just my luck! Just my darn annoying luck!_

“I beg your Pardon?” the woman raised a perfectly styled eyebrow and Kara had to drag her eyes away from it.

She shook her head more as she shrugged in defiance, “You're way too pretty for me to just hook up with you for one night and not immediately fall in love you.” she blurted out in one go, sighing at her unavoidable dire luck.

“So no. We are not doing this. I'm sorry I dragged you all the way here but this one night stand is not happening. Sorry.” she took a big gulp of whatever the name of her drink was and suddenly noticed a hint of pomegranate in its taste. “Way way too pretty, ” she mumbled to herself, “She expects me to just hook up with her. How do you just hook up with someone that pretty?!”

As much as her mind knew she should probably stop talking and practically begged her to, Kara's mouth just kept going. She turned back to the woman, eyebrows furrowed in frustration, “I mean honestly, you should come with a warning label or something. In your profile picture you were wearing sunglasses. And seriously that shouldn't be allowed. Especially with you having eyes as pretty as _those_.” she blatantly gestured to the woman's eyes, giving her a ‘duh’ expression.

She rolled her eyes before huffing out, “You shouldn't deceive people like that.” she muttered resentfully, “It's not very nice. You know you could seriously give someone a heart attack with eyes like that.” she turned away. Back to her now empty drink. She played with the thin red straw before sighing loudly, realizing she's not being very fair to someone who had driven all the way here for nothing.

“Anyway. I'm sorry again. I could pay for your cab if you want. Or maybe even drive you home. Actually no I flew here,” Kara's eyes bulged open, “O-onn a bus.”

_Nice save._

“I can call you an Uber?” she offered, “I have five other options if those wouldn't work for you. You're a obviously too pretty to take the bus or the subway.” she suddenly gasped, “Not that people who ride the bus or subway aren't pretty! Oh no! I've met loads of pretty people on the bus!” she exclaimed defensively, trying to make sure this stranger believed her when she claimed she didn't find people on buses and subways ugly.

“This one time I met a woman on the subway who was soooo pretty that I missed my stop.”

She nodded, lips pressing in a thin line showing just how serious she was. Her serious expression lasted less than a second before she realized what she had said.

“Not... Not that I was staring at her stalkerishly! No I was very... Well I was very... I just didn't notice my stop because her eyes were distracting.”

She double backed again, “Nothing like your eyes though. Yours are like... Whew!” she chuckled nervously, “If I had to rank them on a scale of one,” she hovered her palm facedown a little below where she sat on the stool, gesturing to where the scale started, “to ten,” she reached up to show where the ten would be, “then your eyes would be...” she panicked when she realized she couldn't go any higher than where her hand was at the ten. She tried stretching her arm but there was only so little solid bones can stretch.

So she did what any sane person would do.

“Hold on.” she muttered as she shifted on the chair until she stood on her knees over the stool. When she reached the highest she could, she frowned, finding it not enough. Her eyes were at least a 100 on the scale. And where her hand reached now was more like a fifty.

On a scale of one to ten that is.

So, once again. She did what any sane person would do.

She stood fully on her stool, wobbling just a bit before balancing herself and reaching the highest she could.

“Your eyes would be here!”

Said eyes had widened immensely at Kara's elaborate display of passion towards demonstrating her ‘one to ten scale’ and where the woman's green eyes ranked.

The shocked woman finally shook herself from her stupor, “Why don't we get you down from there? I'd hate to see anything happen to you because of my eyes.” she braced her arms around Kara's form, prepared to catch the blonde if she so happened to stumble down.

Kara chuckled as she effortlessly flung herself back on the chair sitting down easily, hearing the woman's heart react suddenly in fear at how fast it all happened. “Well, I don't think I would mind going that way.”

The woman, Lena, took a second to gather herself before speaking, “I would. People would start blaming me for taking away your charming personality from this cruel world. I'd rather not have to defend myself.”

Kara had to admit she was somewhat surprised by the banter, not expecting the beautiful brunette to stick around after admitting she had no intention of sleeping with her.

“You seem like you can hold your own.” she replied confidently.

Lena took a step closer, her thigh brushing softly against Kara's knee. Her smile was devious as she spoke, “Well, you wouldn't know now would you, since I'm - How did you phrase it again? - too pretty to hook up with?”

Kara couldn't for the life of her believe her ears. She was flirting! This beautiful woman who Kara had made a complete fool of herself in front of and not to mention rejected was actually flirting with her.

“I'm not wrong. You _are_ too pretty for a hook up. You should be wined and dined and taken on all sorts of cliché dates.” Kara mentioned as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Once again, Lena seemed taken back and had to spend a second staring at Kara before composing herself and speaking once more, “Well, I can't say I've ever been wined and dined and taken on cliché dates before. But a woman's bound to start somewhere, right?” she smiled softly, her eyes sparkling with hope. “Can I buy you a drink?” She asked suddenly.

Kara stared her with a flustered smile, her hand going to fix her glasses, “Umm yeah. Sure I'd... I'd like that. But...” she cringed, not wanting to ask her question but wanting so much to ask her question.

“What?” Lena asked with a worried smile on her lips.

“Well, it's just that I was supposed to hook up with you but then I canceled last minute. And anyone else would be at least frustrated that they came all the way out here for nothing. I'm just wondering...”

Lena leaned closer, thigh now pressing on Kara's knee, “Who said I came all the way here for nothing?” she whispered sultry.

_Oh, wow. That voice can probably take away a person's will._

“Umm I...”

Lena took a step back, and Kara almost had to stop herself from reaching out and pulling her back. The confident woman suddenly seemed nervous, clasping her hands together and pressing on her knuckles.

“I've been on many of these one night stands with all sorts of different people.” she finally said before pausing as though not sure whether she should say her next words. “None of them have ever called me pretty. Hot, sexy, yes. Never pretty.” she let out a bitter laugh, “And you managed to make me smile on a day I was frustrated enough to set up a one night stand with a complete stranger just to take out my frustration somehow. So, if you're willing,” she looked down at her clasped hands nervously, “I would you like to take you out. On a proper date.”

Kara froze at her words, eyes widening at the request.

Lena seemed to have misunderstood her shock for rejection, “Of course, you don't ha...”

“Yes!” Kara finally managed to blurt out.

Lena looked at her skeptically, “Are you sure...?”

“Am I sure if I wanna go out on an actual real date with the prettiest woman here? Mhmm. Yup. Definitely sure. Positive. Absolutely a hundred percent on board.” Kara's head kept nodding eagerly, the back of her neck straining with so much force put into her nods.

Lena smiled, amused at Kara's passionate response, “Well, alright then. Shall we? I know a nice restaurant not far from here.”

Kara flew off her stool, placing a few bucks on the counter for her drink and turned with a wide blinding smile.

“Lead the way.”


	2. Pretty Enough to Marry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara somehow scores a date with Lena, now all she has to do is... Not say anything stupid.  
> Should be easy enough, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is. I was sitting in the waiting room of a hospital and was rereading this fic on my phone when...  
> Well, this came out. I figured I would just post it and put a smile on someone's face :)  
> Enjoy.

_ Don't say something stupid. Don't say something stupid. Don't say something stupid.  _

“Kara's the name.” her mouth blurted out suddenly as they walked beside one another on the empty sidewalk. 

_ Kara's the name?!! Who even says that?!! What part of don't say something stupid don't you understand?!!  _

She fumbled around with her glasses, ducking her head nervously down, “Umm I mean...” she let out some sort of weird version of a laugh, way too enthusiastic, “The name's Kara. At your service.”

_ I need to find a shoe to put in my mouth before I say something else equally stupid.  _

Lena laughed softly, a sound that speaks of sophistication and control, “Well, according to you, your services are closed off for the night. Something about my eyes not to your liking of what is acceptable for hooking up. Or have you reconsidered?”

“Oh, no. Sorry. No reconsideration on my part. Consider me celibate.” Kara immediately cringed at her words, fairly convinced her mouth is evil. 

_ Shoe? Anyone has a shoe? Any type of shoe would do to shove in my mouth right now just to shut me up.  _

“Oh, dear.” Lena’s eyes widen and Kara found that it was possible to get lost in how they change color when she's shocked. “Well, I do hope it isn't a permanent life decision. I don't suppose I'll be able to resist for so long.”

Kara almost gasped loudly from shock. She did however internally screech, scream and gasp as though the woman beside her had just sprouted another head. 

_ Did she just say she couldn't resist me? Like me? There's no one walking beside us that she's talking to, right?  _

Needing concrete evidence, Kara looked to her right and behind her making sure no one was the object of Lena's flirting. Her confused eyes drew back to Lena and noticed the amused smile on her face. 

_ Say something! It's been too long since you've said something! And now it's much much worse than saying something stupid!  _

“We gotta get you into rehab then!” Kara blurted out before letting out a nervous laugh. 

_ I take that back. Silence would have been ten times better than that! I have officially reached a whole new level of saying something stupid. Shoe, come back.  _

Lena narrowed her eyes at her, giving her a questioning look. 

_ I genuinely feel sorry for her. She has to put up with me and my shoeless mouth. Poor woman is so confused.  _

Just as Kara was about to challenge herself by saying something even stupider, Lena stepped to her left and reached for the door of a restaurant, “Here we are.” she smiled, holding the door for Kara to go inside. 

Kara did another internal screech, scream, and gasp before blushing and walking inside the fancy looking place. 

The restaurant had an Asian vibe to it and Kara almost had a heart attack when she realized they were eating Chinese. The universe loves her for some reason. But her heart attack was soon almost followed by a stroke when she realized it was the restaurant that she had always meant to try but never found the time to. The universe adores her for some reason. 

Lena walked beside her and looked nervously around, “I hope you don't mind Chinese?” 

“Marry me.” Kara blurted. 

“What?” 

“Huh?” 

Lena’s eyebrow did that evil jump up that was both scary and sexy at the same time, “You just said...”

“Harry and me.” Kara interrupted her. “I said Harry and me always come to this restaurant.”

“Oh.” Lena seemed convinced, and Kara internally patted herself on the back. “Harry, is he a friend?” 

This one should be easy. Just make up something. 

_ Friend. Cousin. Roommate. Coworker.  _

“Grandpa.” she heard her traitor mouth blurt out. 

_ Are you insane?!!! I gave you options!! Good options!! Why would you be going to a restaurant with your grandfather out of all people in the world??!!  _

Lena gave her another questioning look, followed by a soft smile, “Are you and your grandfather close?” she said as they moved up the line. 

_ OK, here's your chance to fix it.  _

“Oh, he's actually not my grandpa. I don't know why I said that.” she laughed nervously. 

_ Good. Good. We're on the right track. Now just repeat after me: Friend.  _

“Then?” Lena seemed more and more lost in this conversation and Kara couldn't honestly blame her. The brunette brought her hand to scratch a spot on her neck and Kara found herself frozen, staring blatantly at the action as though it was playing in slow motion. 

_ Just tell her he's your...  _

“Great grandpa.” traitor mouth blurted. 

_ WHAT??!!! No, no, no, no!! That's worse!!  _

Lena seemed shocked, “Oh, wow. I've never met anyone who even knew their great grandfather let alone be close with them. He must have wonderful stories for you.”

_ Like you wouldn't believe. Seeing as though he doesn't exist!!  _

Mercy came in the form of their turn coming up and a young blonde ushering them to their table. 

“Your waitress will be right with you, Ms. Luthor.”

“Thank you, Jenny.”

_ Don't say something stupid. Don't say something stupid.  _

“Jenny. Pretty name.”

_ Ok, it could've been worse. Not something a normal person would say, but points for not creepily mentioning how pretty her eyes were.  _

Lena smiled amusedly in that confused manner, as though all of this was new to her, “I suppose it is”

They both looked at their menu intently trying to fill the awkward - Kara's fault, obviously - silence in between them that had taken place instead of the bizarre conversation topics they've been partaking in. 

Kara put down her menu first, knowing exactly what she wanted without even reading the menu. She looked at Lena, who had a concentrated frown on her face as she went through the items on the menu. Kara found herself - once again - blatantly staring at the beauty of the woman. 

She seemed familiar. Kara couldn't place it, but she had one of those faces that seemed oddly familiar, like you've seen over and over again everywhere. Which would be ridiculous because it was the first time that Kara had met her. 

_ I would've remembered if I've met this eye goddess before. Trust me.  _

But still the woman's face was familiar. And Kara continued to drown in her eyes with a dopey grin on her face. 

That is, until she noticed those eyes were staring back right at her and that eyebrow was doing the evil sexy thing that Kara still wasn't sure if she was afraid of or slightly turned on by. 

“Umm, sorry?” Kara asked, since clearly she missed what Lena had said. 

“I said, have you made up your mind on what you want to order or were you looking at my eyes this whole time?” 

Kara felt the heat run from her cheeks down to her neck from embarrassment. Her eyes widened comically and her mouth opened a few times before she managed a proper coherent response, “I wasn't... Umm I...” the eyebrow raised higher and Kara made up her mind that she was scared! Definitely scared of that eyebrow more than turned on. “Yes. I know what I want to order. And umm sorry for umm you know... Staring.” she finished unceremoniously. 

Lena let out a small laugh as she closed her menu, “It's fine. But I have to say that all of this is doing wonderful things to my ego.”

“Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?” Kara exclaimed dramatically. 

“It's your own doing. If my ego is inflated ten fold then you have no one to blame but yourself.” Lena replied mischievously. 

“It got me this date didn't it? I think I'll manage then.” Kara boasted. 

_ Ok, ok. Good. Good. We're doing so good. Nothing stupid has been said. Oh Rao, I just jinxed didn't I?  _

“Let's get one thing straight,” Lena leaned her elbows onto the table, “The only thing that got you this date was my curiosity at how even more absurd this night could get.” she smirked. 

But Kara heard the slight hesitant flinch in her heartbeat, as though she wasn't sure if she should have said that. Kara smiled reassuringly before replying. 

“Well, in that case, lemme start off by telling you that I don't have a great grandpa called Harry.”

A shocking gasp fell from Lena's lips as she held her palm to her chest, “You don't?!” she exclaimed sarcastically, “Oh my, I feel so deceived.” she couldn't help the small smile that slipped out. 

_ I have officially decided that it shouldn't be legal for her to be able to tease like that.  _

Kara managed to reign in her emotions, before she rolled her eyes, “Yeah, so there's no Harry, no great grandfather that I go to restaurants with.”

Lena's smirk grew even more, “So I wasn't mistaken when I thought I heard the words marry me?”

Kara cringed before huffing out air from her cheeks and leaning over onto her own elbows, “Nope. I'm sorry. I've already proposed and now you have to suffer with the agonizing pressure of rejecting my proposal.” 

_ Somehow for some reason in some bizarre way, me and my mouth still haven't said something stupid yet. Good job mouth. No shoe for you.  _

That smirk was doing things to Kara, “And why is it that my only option is to reject said proposal?” 

Kara narrowed her eyes, “Do you normally accept marriage proposals from complete strangers?” 

“Only strangers who go around blatantly demonstrating how pretty my eyes were on a scale of 1 to 10.” 

“Am I ever gonna live that one down if we ever  _ do  _ get married?” 

“Darling, it'll probably be in the wedding slideshow.” 

Kara sighed, “Well, maybe I should've considered this before proposing to you.”

“As one would normally do when proposing. People take months to plan a proposal and you blurt out the words in a restaurant because...” Lena cocks her head to the side, “Why is it did you propose to me so suddenly? Aside from me being too pretty to hook up but apparently just pretty enough to marry.”

Kara laughed, feeling the sound come from deep within her, “Do you really wanna know?” 

“Please, it's  _ eating _ me from the inside.” Lena replied, leaning further onto her elbows as though they were conspiring together. 

Kara nods at her sarcasm with a laugh of her own, “Chinese food is my favorite kind. And I've always wanted to come to this restaurant because they say they have the best potstickers but I never got around to it I guess.”

Lena registered her for a moment with her mouth slightly opened and her eyes holding awe. The shock on her face slowly turned into a small smile, “So, what you're saying is that you've always wanted to go to this place and I just happen to bring you here on a whim?”

“Yup.”

“And your favorite kind of food is Chinese and I just happened to bring you to a Chinese restaurant?” 

“Mhmm.” Kara nodded. 

“So, basically what you're saying is that we're meant to be?” 

“Exac... What?!” Kara did a double take, shaking her head a little and confronting Lena with big wide eyes. 

“You've convinced me.” Lena said casually, “We're meant to be. Possibly even soulmates if you ask me.” she shrugged nonchalantly, “I should probably just accept your marriage proposal. I suggest we move in together as soon as possible. Don't want to tempt fate and all.”

Kara's eyes never went back from their widened shock as she froze in place picturing living with a woman that pretty. No way did the universe love her that much. There had to be a catch! 

_ Stroke. Yup, I'm about to have a stroke. If there's anytime for a Kryptonian to suddenly have a stroke, this would be it. A beautiful woman saying she'll marry me and move in with me.  _

“Kara?” Lena asked worriedly. 

_ Oh, Rao. Can you please say it again? My name is so much prettier when you say it.  _

It seemed as though Kara had gone several minutes without saying something and her mouth gaped open. Because as she was frozen in place, Lena leaned over and with her fingertips closed her mouth by pushing her chin upwards. 

“Don't want you catching a fly in there.” she muttered with an amused smile. 

_ Fly? What fly? I can't fly! Oh, Rao! How did she know I could fly?!  _

It didn't occur to Kara that she was having a conversation in her own head, so she shook her head quickly and finally sounded words. Proper words that are absolutely definitely not stupid. 

“I can't fly!” she blurted out. 

She groaned internally at how absolutely definitely stupid that was. 

Lena frowned, “Oh my. I don't... I don't think I could marry you if you can't fly. I have to admit it's a deal breaker for me.”

_ Wait! I could! I could fly! Please marry me!  _

“I could!” she blurted out once more. 

_ No, no, no. We can't tell her that! Super secret identity, remember? Literally super secret!  _

“Can you or can you not fly? Just tell me the truth.” Lena was putting on her most obvious fake serious voice. It was quite clear that she was being sarcastic. 

But somewhere deep down, Kara couldn't lie. So, she told the truth. 

“I can. I can fly.” she smiled before nodding. 

Lena's smile was bright, happy. “Well, alright then. I suppose the wedding is still on.”

Kara laughed, not caring whether or not Lena believed her as long as that smile was still there on her lips, “I suppose it is.”

Just then, a blonde woman stood beside their table fishing out a notepad from her apron. 

“Good evening, my name's Emma and I'll be your waitress for tonight. So, what will you be having?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would be so kind as to give Kara a shoe, she would really appreciate it profoundly

**Author's Note:**

> Read this on Tumblr right [HERE](https://justmickeyfornow.tumblr.com/post/180118634890/too-pretty-for-a-hookup) :)


End file.
